Currently, when operators of aircraft update databases and transfer information into the aircraft, the operators must first access the database or information from a fixed device (such as a desktop personal computer (PC)) which may be connected to the internet. Then, the operator must copy the database or information to a portable storage device (such as a USB (universal serial bus) flash drive) and walk the portable storage device to the aircraft to load the databases or information into the aircraft. This current process of loading information into an aircraft can take a long time to perform which results in added aircraft downtime and increased operational cost.
While many avionics devices (such as aircraft computing devices or aircraft equipment) are configured to allow a USB storage drive to be connected to the avionics devices so that the avionics devices can read or load databases from the USB storage drive, most avionics devices are not permitted by the FAA (Federal Aviation Administration) to transfer data to or from more complex uncertified computing devices, such as laptop computers or mobile computing devices. The FAA has expressed a strong concern about mobile computing devices (such as smart phones, tablet computing devices, laptop computers, or the like) directly interacting with aircraft equipment. Furthermore, the FAA generally only permits certain approved devices to transfer data to and from avionics devices, and typically, the FAA classifies mobile computing devices as uncertified devices. Because the FAA does not allow an uncertified computing device to be directly connected to aircraft flight deck equipment or connected via a wireless connection, there is a strong need in the aviation industry for a mechanism which would facilitate secure data transfer from a mobile computing device to an avionics device.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a method and apparatus existed which would allow operators in the aviation industry to utilize mobile devices, regardless of whether the mobile devices are certified or uncertified; thus, it would be advantageous to effectively exchange data securely between the mobile devices and avionics devices without directly communicating with the avionics device. Additionally, it would be advantageous if a method and apparatus existed which would be suitable for improving the efficiency of data transfer between aircraft and computing devices, for reducing constraints on operators to perform database updates, and for simplifying the database update and data transfer process.